


The Talk

by XXXPink (ZXSpectrum)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/XXXPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking with her friends is nothing odd for Madoka. Talking about masturbation definitely is, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2013](http://mmom.livejournal.com/).

Sitting together with her two best friends was an everyday occurrence for Madoka. Talking about various stuff with them was also normal. But the topic, Hitomi just addressed, was extremely unusual. One could also say “inappropriate” and the blush on the faces of Madoka and Sayaka showed clearly what they thought about it.

“I know that it's a rather sensitive topic,” Hitomi said, “but we are at an age, where such a thing is completely normal and as good friends, we should be able to talk about it.”

“But why should we even talk about such a lewd thing?” Sayaka asked dumbfounded, blushing even heavier than Madoka.

“It's not lewd,” Hitomi answered calmly. “It's perfectly healthy, especially at our age, when we are starting to discover our bodies. It's not any more lewd than sex itself.”

Some would say that that's pretty lewd already, Madoka thought. Although her friend certainly had a point there. She looked over at Sayaka, who looked away awkwardly, while she took a sip from her drink. With her short blue hair, she looked a bit tomboyish, so one could assume that she takes that topic better than other girls. But she seemed even more embarrassed than Madoka.

“I did it today morning,” Hitomi suddenly said, prompting Sayaka to spit her drink out.

“You... what... why... that....” Sayaka was really taking it badly. She couldn't even decide whether she wanted to ask why she did that or why she is telling them that.

“I don't do it often,” Hitomi continued, “but occasionally I have such a craving. What about you, Sayaka? I'm sure you are thinking of somebody when you do it.”

Sayaka looked like she was about to pass out. Madoka thought that Hitomi teased her intentionally. At least, it couldn't be that she didn't see how uncomfortable she is.

“I-I,” Sayaka didn't know what to say to that. That she hit home didn't help. “I.... Maybe?”

“I'm sorry. I guess I was too forward,” Hitomi said, seeing that she went a bit too far. But she picked a new victim. “What about you, Madoka? How often do you do it?”

“Eh?” Madoka blushed even more. She was calmer than Sayaka, but by no means comfortable with the topic. “I-I never do it.”

“Really?” Hitomi didn't seem to believe. “I'm sorry, but think that's highly unlikely. At that age, nearly everyone has such urges.”

“But it's true,” Madoka insisted. “I never... touched myself like that.” With hesitation, she added: “But I have to admit that I get the urge to, occasionally. It just feels wrong and dirty.”

“I see,” Hitomi replied. “Well, as I said, it's naturally and perfectly normal to explore your body. I understand that it feels wrong, at first I wasn't very comfortable with it myself, but it isn't. You shouldn't be scared to do so.”

“I-I guess, so...” Madoka wasn't sure what to answer to that.

“So,” Hitomi turned back to Sayaka, who calmed down by now. “Are you now able to answer?”

Sayaka looked annoyed. “I don't think that's any of your business. Sorry, but that's way too private to just tell anybody.”

Hitomi just nodded. “Alright, then I won't press any further.” Just as Sayaka seemed relieved, she continued: “But I'm sure Kyousuke is doing it. After all, he has a such a healthy and skillful arm. I wonder if he...”

Suddenly, Sayaka stood up and shouted at Hitomi: “Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear about Kyousuke jerking off!”

Even Hitomi was shocked and was blushing herself now. Although the latter was mostly because of the people around them, who stared at the three now. Sayaka looked like she about to pass out again. But this time, she followed suit.

“I... I think I went too far,” Hitomi said.

This is the worst day in my life, Madoka thought. It can't possibly get any worse than this.

 

Madoka couldn't sleep. The awkward events of this day were still in her mind. Or rather, again. She couldn't stop thinking about what Hitomi said. How she wasn't even a bit uncomfortable with the subject. She was really incredibly mature, even when her teasing of Sayaka wasn't. But what was mostly on her mind was what she said to her.

Lately the urges got stronger. Strangely enough, she was also thinking about a person, she never saw before. A beautiful girl with long black hair. She had no idea who she is or why she invaded her thoughts, even making her feel like that. She didn't have the feeling that she “should” know her, at least not yet. But for some reason, she couldn't stop thinking of her, when she lay awake at night.

Again, she had that feeling. Madoka always resisted the temptation. But she had to think about the things Hitomi said. She was right. Madoka wasn't so oblivious that she didn't know about that stuff already. That she shouldn't give in was really more a gut feeling.

Making a decision, Madoka slowly brought her hand between her legs. She hesitated for a second, then brushed it against her crotch. She didn't feel much through her pants and panties, so she rubbed over it again, now with much more pressure. A sigh escaped her lips, a she felt a sensation. She began to rub herself continuously through her clothes. It was a strange, but very nice feeling. Feeling how the urges got stronger, she rubbed more forcefully. She began to moan a bit, as the pleasure got stronger with her touch. The beautiful girl was still in her mind, but now her thoughts wandered further. She imagined how she looked like, when she was naked. Her slim pretty body, her long legs and small breasts. She wanted to touch her and was a bit frustrated that she couldn't since she existed only in her head. But that also aroused her even more.

As the craving got stronger again, Madoka slipped her hand inside her pants and panties. She touched now directly the wetness between her legs and quickly rubbed the hardened clit. Her moans got louder as her arousal grew. In her head, she was now playing with the girl's body, touching every centimeter of her skin, grabbing her breasts and rubbing her most private parts, like she did with her own. It was weird to imagine having sex with a girl, that only existed in her head, but she didn't care as she pleased herself, while her imagine ran wild.

But it all had to come to an end. It didn't take long for her, until she felt the climax approaching and soon she drove herself over the edge. She moaned loudly as a large wave of pleasure hit her, making her feel like in seventh heaven. But just as quickly as it came, it also subsided, leaving her somewhat exhausted, but also fulfilled. Madoka just lay there for a couple of seconds, her hand still in her panties. But soon she took it out and thought about what she just did. It certainly felt good, much better than she expected even. But still, it didn't really feel “right”. Especially since she thought about doing it with a girl she didn't know. Even though she wasn't even sure whether the girl really expected. Still, she didn't regret doing it. It just felt like something that she needed and it was way too good. And while she wasn't completely comfortable with it, she was sure that it wouldn't be the last time, she was doing it.

 

Junko stood outside of Madoka's room with a small smile on her lips. She was just passing it, as she heard odd, but not entirely unfamiliar sounds. She didn't want to spy on her daughter, but just hearing her voice, she knew what she was doing. My little girl is becoming a woman, she thought with a mix of pride and melancholy, as she went on her way.


End file.
